Time Lady At Hogwarts
by freyaemily11
Summary: During the battle at Hogwarts, Hermione finds out something interesting about herself. Can she use this to protect everyone she loves or will she be the down fall?


_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, does._

Harry, Ron and Hermione are currently at the Malfoy Manor being held captive by the Snatchers and Death Eaters. Even though they were all exhausted, they didn't dare close their eyes for more than three seconds, as they were on alert.

Draco came close to Harry's swelled up face and when he lied to them it surprised them, the golden trio would never forget this.

"Send the boys to the dungeon, mudblood and I are going to have a girly chat."

Ignoring the boys protests, Hermione managed to sneak them something and gave them instructions, but she lied about the outcome. Knowing that they wouldn't do it, if she told them the truth.

"If you take this and grab onto everyone being held prisoner, it will send enough magic to protect me and all of you, getting us out of here." She whispered.

Harry nodded but before he could say anything else, they were being dragged off. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by her hair and held her up to her face before saying,

"Now little mudblood, we are going to find out what you've taken from my vault!" The death eater shouted the last bit and through Hermione on the floor.

"No." The witch said.

Everyone in the room could see that the follower was getting angry but before she could do anything, a bright light blinded everyone and Hermione let out a breath of relief, which didn't go unnoticed.

Antonin Dolohov growled and shouted "What was that!"

"Nothing!" Hermione growled back.

Bellatrix shouted for Peter Pettigrew, who came but was shaking in fear.

"Go downstairs and see what that was. NOW!"

Peter ran downstairs as fast as he could and when he saw the lack of people in the dungeon, his fear grew and turned terrified on what was going to happen. The rat went upstairs, not wanting to get tortured and timidly told the death eaters.

Everyone turned angry and Bellatrix turned towards Hermione and shouted, "CRUCIO!"

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron just got thrown into the dungeons and was surprised at the people he saw. There was Luna Lovegood, Harry's girlfriend, Dean Thomas and Ollivander. The chosen one ran towards Luna and pulled her against his chest for a hug before asking if everyone was alright. Ron and Harry stood there wondering how to get out before remembering the instructions Hermione gave them.

Everyone huddled up and all had some kind of contact, before pressing down on the locket and a light came just like Hermione said. However, instead of Hermione coming to them, they apperated away and when they opened their eyes, they realised that they were in the Shrieking Shack.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

After Ron asked that question, a hologram appeared and it was Hermione.

"Before anyone of you asks, yes I lied to you and if I am not there then that means I am either captured or I am dead. The reason I did all of this, is because that I want you all to survive and if that means that I don't live any more, than by all means carry on. I really am sorry for me lying to you, especially you Harry, but I wanted to make sure you have a long and happy life. Harry, you have always been there for me as a brother and as a best friend and I swear that if you and Luna don't get together by now, I am going to slap you. Yes, I have always known that this war was going to happen and that I wouldn't make it back. My last request to you Harry is that you don't grieve, you live a happy life and that you put Hermione as a second name for one of your children."

The hologram disappeared and Harry was being comforted by Luna, when,

"Why didn't she say anything to me?" Ron asked stupidly.

Harry growled and was ready to fight him when Luna whispered in his ear,

"Hermione wouldn't want this, she would want you to carry on with the war and to finish it finally."

Harry nodded and counted down the horcruxes he had left. They got rid of the diary, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's Cup and Tom Riddle's ring, so know they had three left and Harry had an idea that it had something to do with Ravenclaw.

"Luna what links to Ravenclaw? Like Hufflepuff's cup or the sword of Gryffindor."

"Oh, Ravenclaw's diadem." She said dreamily.

He nodded and then made their way outside towards Hogwarts. Harry asked Luna if she knew where it is, to which the dreamy witch affirmed and ran off to get it, while Dean separated off to got to his friends discreetly. Harry and Ron went to the Great Hall, where the boys heard Snape talking about Harry himself.

Having enough, he barged in through the doors that made a big bang, he narrowed his eyes at Severus and made his way towards the front.

"How dare you stand there! You don't deserve to stand where Dumbledore stood. Why don't you tell everyone how you killed him and watched as his life drained from his!"

There were gasps all around as they found out how the great wizard died and you could feel Professor McGonagall fuming. The twins tried to harm Harry,but before either of them could do anything Professor McGonagall disarmed and stupefied them. Snape and McGonagall started a duel, when he left to go to his Lord, when McGonagall turned around, he shouted

"Get everyone out of here and get ready to fight!" Before he ran towards the Ravenclaw common room. When he got there, Harry saw Luna running towards him with the diadem in hand. However when he looked behind her, he saw walls of fire coming towards them.

"RUN!" Luna shouted before grabbing his hand and running towards the exit.

While running, Harry got an idea and threw the horcrux into the fire. He knew it worked when he heard the screech, but as soon as the pair closed the doors, Harry collapsed in pain. He saw glimpses of Nagina and Voldemort at the dock, he finally came back to reality when he saw streams of tears coming down his girlfriends face. Harry pulled her into a hug before telling her, she had to go to safety.

"I can't lose you as well."

While Harry and Ron started to head towards the dock, Hermione was writhing on the floor with pain as she wouldn't answer the questions they shouted. She wasn't dead yet until the two words that would be the last.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"


End file.
